


Rainbow Patches on Our Jerseys (One Day)

by schneefink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Coming Out, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who are not the first NHL player to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Patches on Our Jerseys (One Day)

1\. Brian Dumoulin

When You Can Play first started, Brian started to calculate. Two years for support to spread, an extra year for caution, and then the first player might come out. The best time to come out himself would be a few weeks or months afterwards, when the media frenzy was over. Ideally Brian already plays in the NHL by then, putting up good numbers so he doesn't have that extra worry. 

It'll be a relief not to have to hide anymore. He hopes it happens soon, because each year waiting becomes harder, and he's more afraid it won't happen at all.

 

2\. Marc-André Fleury

At first Marc didn't realize that finding both men and women attractive wasn't "normal." And then it didn't really matter: he's been in love with Vero for so long that he never considered sleeping with anyone else, man or woman. Vero just laughed and made threesome jokes when it came out while they were discussing hot actors (Marc might take her up on that one day.) 

He considers coming out for about five seconds. Then he realizes that some people will say he's gay and only using Vero as a beard, and he would have to punch all of them.

 

3\. Sidney Crosby

Sometimes Sid thinks being gay would be easier. He's captain of an NHL team, he has a Cup and two Olympic gold medals: if he came out as gay it'd be a media storm, but he has practice at dealing with those. His team would support him, opposing teams already target him anyway, and he doesn't give a fuck about what Flyers fans will say. 

But he doesn't know how to say that he's not interested in sex at all. It seems trivial in comparison. It's enough to know that there's a word for it, that he's not a freak.

 

4\. Bob Errey

The young guys don't know how good they have it. Thinking that makes him feel old, but it's true: all they have to fear is the media. Bob didn't dare to sleep with a guy even once, he was so afraid of losing everything. He can't imagine what it would have meant to him, hearing teammates and teams say that they don't care about players being gay. But there's no use speculating, and he tries not to think about it. He's married now, so there's no point. 

Sometimes he thinks about telling his wife. He hasn't found the courage yet.

 

5\. Brandon Sutter

In general Brandon feels much lighter since YCP started, but he avoids the ads whenever he can. They make him feel guilty for still being in the closet. His position on the team is secure, his family is supportive, but the thought of being the first player to come out makes him dizzy with fear. There are gay people in much worse positions, he could be a role model and help many, but.

He gets drunk before he calls Patrick Burke and tells him that he'll be the second player to come out. He's too scared to be the first.


End file.
